No todo es como se quiere
by xeonice
Summary: Las cosas no siempre salen como uno desea. Dos madres saben esto más que nadie. Lindy/Momoko. Pésimo sumario.


El que se aníme a leer esto... que Dios le pague, así que vayan con Tamayo T. Inverse y pídanle dinero, yo no tengo nada que ver XD

Esta vez hago un fic con una pareja no convencional (por no decir anormal) ya que alguien me dedicó un ArisaNanoSuzuka, así que Mayor Mike Powell III, este extravagante fic va dedicado a usted XD reclámenle a él . (Entiendan era una de dos: o perdía mi cordura o perdía mi honor y me ganaba un golpe de su parte XD)

**Cambios de última hora:** Utilicé la canción **Silly-Go-Round de Fiction Juction YUUKA**

Si, Kajiura-san me tiene loca XD

Sin mas que decirles,

_Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha y todo lo relacionado a el anime no es de mi propiedad, sino, habria tanto yuri en StrikerS como en las temporadas anteriores, y las obligaria a que estrenaran esa cancha de futbol que tienen por cama u._

**Sumario:** Las cosas no siempre salen como uno desea. Dos madres saben esto más que nadie. Lindy/Momoko. Pésimo sumario.  


* * *

En un parque de la ciudad de Tokio, en Uminari para ser precisos, dos esbeltas figuras son iluminadas por el claro brillo que la Luna les brinda.

La suave brisa acompaña a esa cálida noche.

Otro de sus inevitables encuentros a la luz de aquel bello astro.

Ah... como llegaron a esa situación, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer...

No todo es como se quiere.

**Por Xeonice.  
**

**(Yume kara samete mo - **_(Despertando de un sueño,_

**Kono te wo nobasu yo......) - **_extendiendo nuestras manos...)  
_

Por diferentes circunstancias que te da la vida, Lindy Harlaown debió verse por primera vez con la familia Takamachi, con tal de aclarar un poco el por qué su hija menor Nanoha, se encontraba lejos de casa. _Mentiras... _era lo único que podía utilizar. No quedaba más remedio.

Para personas de _ese_ mundo, el verdadero motivo era difícil de comprender. Era _imposible_, según ellos.

Se sentó amablemente en aquel sofá, permaneciendo frente a aquella amable familia.

Mentía con tanta naturalidad, pero la situación la forzaba a ello.

Sin embargo, había algo (o mejor dicho, _alguien_) que para la mujer de cabellos y ojos verde agua le parecía 'interesante'.

**Onaji tsuyosa de yobi au - **_Con las mismas fuerzas nos llamaremos_

**Kokoro ni nareru no naraba - **_Si nuestros corazones están cerca_

**Nanninbun no kizu demo - **_No importa cuánto dolor pueda haber_

**Boku wa uketomerareru yo - **_Lo aceptaré y también pondré un fin  
_

_Ella._ Momoko.

Pero su mente madura le hacía entrar en razón. No podía.

¿Era por cuestión de gustos tal vez?

No. Ella tenía muy en claro que lo importante son los sentimientos.

Era por otro motivo.

Ella estaba casada, _felizmente_ casada.

Pero, ¿Tú también lo estuviste no?

Sí, incluso, lo está. Sólo que su marido hacía mucho tiempo que abandonó este el mundo y todos los demás existentes.

Charlaba animadamente con ella. De forma normal, más no evitó observarla detalladamente.

**Mou sukoshi datte ki ga surunda - **_Quedarás satisfecha en un momento_

**Kono kabe ga kuzureru - **_Y si este muro comienza a temblar_

**Reimei - **_Amanecerá...  
_

Aquellas preciosas gemas que tenía de ojos. Su largo cabello cobrizo. Levemente más claro que el de su hija.

Nanoha-chan era una copia idéntica de su madre.

Aquella forma de ser se reflejaba de igual forma.

Siempre feliz, siempre sonriente.

Ya entendía como su 'casi' hija, Fate, se había enamorado de Nanoha.

Sí, como lo escucharon. La pequeña rubia ya a los 9 años estaba enamorada de su amiga.

¿Cómo lo sabía?

El instinto de madre nunca falla, por más que no se lo dijese, era obvio. La forma en que la trataba era única.

Principalmente sus ojos rojos, el brillo en ellos aumentaba al ver a la dueña de Raiging Heart.

Ahora la comprendía. ¿Cómo no enamorarse de una persona tan maravillosa?

Tan carismática, tan gentil, tan inocente...

No. Debía eliminar aquellos pensamientos.

Tenía que entrar en razón. Después de todo, siempre fue una persona de pensar con la cabeza fría ¿verdad?

Aquella conversación terminó.

El tiempo pasó.

Adoptó a Fate Testarossa, se mudó a ese barrio.

Le dolía que no le dijera 'Okaa-san' pero debía comprenderla. Y por su forma de ser, lo hizo.  


* * *

Uno de esos tantos días en los que se quedaba sola en su casa, decidió visitar la de los Takamachi.

Al llegar la amable mujer la recibió sonriente como de costumbre.

La casa estaba vacía. Sólo ambas la ocupaban.

Fate-chan y Nanoha-chan se fueron a pasear con sus otras dos amigas.

Kyouya fue a visitar a Shinobu.

Miyuki estaba haciendo un trabajo en la casa de una amiga.

Chrono y Amy trabajaban en el Bureau.

Y para terminar, hoy era de esos días en los que el trabajo era poco. Shirou Takamachi se hizo cargo del Midoriya, dejándole a su esposa descansar.

La ocasión era perfecta para ellas dos.

Hablaron de cosas triviales, el progreso de sus hijos y demás cosas para variar.

Se sentía realmente bien.

Para crear un mejor ambiente, tomaron té acompañado de unas deliciosas galletas.

Terminaron de merendar y ambas mujeres se levantaron para lavar los platos. Momoko no le dejaba hacerlo, pero Lindy insistió hasta que la de cabellos cobrizos desistiera.

Se produjo un silencio algo incómodo, a pesar de eso ninguna decidió romperlo.

El agua del grifo corría sin cesar. Al tomar el detergente sus manos accidentalmente se rozaron.

La reacción de ambas fue como las de unas adolescentes, sonrojarse a más no poder.

Después de todo, se dice que a _cierta_ edad (por no nombrarla) se está en la segunda adolescencia ¿cierto?

Luego de unos instantes la observó. Aquel tono en sus mejillas la hacía ver preciosa. _Más de lo que ya era..._

Estaba fuera de sí. Miró sus ojos y seguido sus labios. Esos que al sólo colocar su vista sobre ellos ya le tentaban a hacerlos suyos.

Finalmente lo hizo. La sorprendió acercándose rápidamente. Un beso robado.

**Yume kara samete mo mada minai yume no hou made - **_Despertando de un sueño, que jamás habría de haberse visto_

**Bokura wa hitori de hashiri tsudukeru shika nainda - **_Que remedio podrá haber, tendremos que seguir el camino solos_

**Korogari mayotte tsukuridasu boku no inryoku ga - **_No te dejes engañar, no es más que una fascinación artificial_

**Itsuka - **_Que vendrá,_

**Kimi he - **_¡Hacia ti!  
_

Por más madura que fuese, aunque quiso detenerse. Lindy no pudo.

Simple, no se puede controlar al corazón. Ella lo intentó y obviamente falló.

Ahora sólo quedaba dejarse llevar.

Se sentía como cuando era joven, que diablos digo, ni que fuera una anciana.

Pero, a diferencia de Clyde-kun, estos labios color cereza eran más suaves, delicados. Durante la corta duración de beso pudo distinguir el suave pero dulce aroma de su cabello. Le encantó. La enloqueció.

Profundizó el beso.

Aquel acto le provocó lo mismo que hace unos años atrás, _sólo que más intenso..._

Pero, no era la única que tenía sensaciones ya conocidas más fuertes, _Momoko también._

Le resultaba extraño, pero agradable.

¿Lindy-san se volvió loca? Se preguntaba.

Sí, lo estaba. _Por ella..._

Pero ella… ¿también lo estaba?

Su interior estaba dudando sobre su estable relación.

Estaba confundida. No sabía que hacer.

No reaccionó.

Sólo lo hizo cuando Lindy se apartó de ella.

Sentía frío. Pero no el del clima, era uno diferente.

Sus labios extrañaron aquella calidez.

La Almirante del Bureau tartamudeó. Quiso excusarse, más no pudo.

Fue acallada por los mismos labios que la tentaron segundos antes.

Se estremeció ligeramente.

Momoko la sujetó firme por el cuello de su camisa.

Un intento desesperado por seguir así.

Fue correspondida.

Aquel beso ardía. Ambas podían sentir como sus labios se quemaban.

Este acto duró más que el anterior. Las dos mujeres se separaron lentamente, con la sorpresa aún en sus ojos.

Quedaron perplejas al ver a la persona frente a ellas con detalle.

Con simples palabras no se podría describir, eso cada una lo tenía muy en claro.

Sin embargo, debían aclarar lo ocurrido.

Lindy fue directa al grano.

''Momoko-san, yo... la amo'' Muy directa para su gusto, pero siempre fue así. ¿Por qué debería cambiar ahora?

**Sabishi sa ni nagasaretari - **_Se permitió el flujo de la soledad_

**Uso wo uso de kakushitari - **_Mentiras alrededor con errores_

**Nandomo machigaeta no ni - **_Razas y grados fueron creándose_

**Mata "Saigo no koi" wo shite - **_Hasta que te encontré y pude amarte  
_

La mujer frente a ella tembló ligeramente.

Aunque su corazón fue el que realmente tembló, _pero de alegría._

Que extraño, a pesar de lo que pasó no se esperaba aquella confesión.

Bajó la cabeza por un momento. Sentía que esos repentinos sentimientos eran correspondidos pero... tenía miedo.

Por un instante, la imagen de su marido le vino a la cabeza.

Sintió remordimiento, lo estaba engañando, le estaba siendo infiel.

¿Y el juramente que le hizo frente al altar al momento de casarse? ¿Qué había sido eso de ''amar hasta que la muerte los separe''?

Aún le quería pero... ahora era distinto.

De pronto, era como si lo de todos estos años no valiera como antes.

Pese a lo que su cabeza pensaba, le dijo que sí.

Estaba segura que aquella persona _sí_ la haría feliz.

**Miakita hazu no tasogare ga - **_Cuando se ve el polvo de la expectación_

**Konna ni kirei dato naita - **_Que crece cansado y limpio, ¡éste llora!  
_

Despreocupadamente, todos los días, la Almirante iba de visita a la casa de los Takamachi.

A veces era lo contrario.

El mundo a su alrededor estaba muy ocupado para concentrar su vista en ellas.

Entonces pasó, lo que sería 'su primera vez'...

Una tarde, habían aprovechado el _gran_ tiempo que tenían para visitar juntas unas aguas termales.

Hacía tiempo que no podían relajarse de esa manera.

En ese momento la vió.

Sintió como su corazón podía salirse de su pecho al ver a Momoko solamente cubierta con una simple toalla de un rosa pálido.

Habían reservado un espacio enorme para ellas, con habitación incluída.

La castaña lentamente se fue acercando a Lindy, quien ya estaba metida en el agua caliente con su toalla blanca ya empapada.

Ambas con la cara enrojecida y sonriendo, pero los labios de Takamachi mostraban picardía.

Recostándose sobre ella, de una forma que a la de ojos esmeralda le pareció sensual, fue quitándose con el mismo ritmo que mantuvo todo este tiempo... la toalla.

Al estar 'hipnotizada', Lindy no se percató que su pareja se deshacía del único objeto que la cubría.

Ahora sus cuerpos estaban completamente desnudos y muy pegados, sintiendo cada centímetro de la piel de la otra.

Sus labios se unieron se forma apasionada, lleno de caricias del amor prohibido.

_'Lo prohibido es tentador'_ escuché alguna vez, debo admitir que esa frase tiene mucha razón.

_Tiene tanta..._

**  
GOORU no tsumori de - **_En el botón de reinicio_

**RISETTO BOTAN ni tobikonde - **_Saltamos tratando de alcanzar la meta_

**Bokura wa guruguru onaji basho wo mawatterunda - **_Girando en el mismo lugar_

**Ikioi makase de itsuka wa kinou no inryoku wo - **_Dejando atrás la misma alma en ti_

**Koeru -**_ Sin recordar sentimientos_

**Kimi to -**_ Que pudiste sentir ayer no lo puedes ver_

_¡Sólo es mentira!  
_

El tacto no se hizo esperar. Lindy delineó con sus manos aquella delicada cintura, sintiendo la tersa piel de su amante.

Mientras tanto la persona sobre ella tocaba sus pechos tan bien formados. Ambas se estremecieron.

Era como volver a ser joven e inexperta. Las sensaciones parecían familiares, pero aún así, eran nuevas.

_Tal vez porque el rostro que cada una observaba era diferente, al igual que el sentimiento de ese momento._

El agua tibia cada vez estaba más revuelta, la excitación aumentaba, tal cual los gemidos.

La respiración y los latidos más acelerados.

Pasaron una gran tarde, sin lugar a dudas…

**Boku wa kimi ni deau -**_ No puedo soportar... Debo verte...  
_

Ser valiente no consta de no tener miedo, sino el enfrentar todo lo que se ponga en tu camino a toda costa.

A fin de cuentas no lo parecía, pero Lindy Harlaown, es una cobarde.

Una relación a escondidas fue algo que nunca pretendió, mas sin embargo a eso terminó llegando.

Por algo el dicho _'Nunca digas nunca'._

El miedo la dominaba.

Llegar a ser descubiertas cualquier día.

Imaginarse lo que dirían sus familias.

Imaginarse lo que sus interiores le recriminarían.

Un cargo de conciencia que jamás se podría olvidar.

Pero, el decirlo traía tanto, pero tanto miedo.

Entonces, ¿Para qué tomarse la molestia de decirlo?

A fin de cuentas, todo terminaría de la misma forma.

_En nada.  
_

**Yume kara samete mo - **_Despertando de un sueño,_

**Bokura wa yume wo noritsui de - **_Haciendo la conexión a ese gran mundo_

**Mada minu dareka ni korizu ni - **_Sin discutir con aquellos_

**Kono te wo nobasunda - **_Que aún no has visto estrechar sus manos_

**Tari nai kokoro to karada ga ai wo sagasu inryoku ga - **_En donde los problemas son_

**Todoku - **_Que no está sujeto al cuerpo ni a tu corazón en el que..._

**Kimi ni - **_¡No tendrás más amor!  
_

No, me corrijo.

Seguramente odio, pena, y principalmente: _sufrimiento y decepción._

Las vueltas que da la vida ¿verdad?

Un día vives felizmente junto a tu familia.

Al otro te enamoras de la mujer de la casa.

Y otro, terminas escondiéndote con ella, bajo el resguardo de la intimidad entre ustedes.

Confidentes.

Sí, esa era la palabra indicada.  


* * *

Así llegaron a donde estaban ahora.

Aquel parque con un lago en su centro.

Admirando lo hermoso de la noche. El único testigo de su amor oculto.

Ese que se refugiaba tras la luz de la luna.

Ambas apoyadas sobre el imponente tronco de un árbol.

Observando con una sincera sonrisa el cielo estrellado.

Lindy pasaba su brazo izquierdo por sobre los hombros de Momoko. Esta a su vez, la sujetaba débilmente por la cintura, recostando la cabeza en su pecho.

Estaban felices, pero ese sentimiento de culpa y decepción permanecían dentro de su ser.

Y de nuevo esa pregunta que las torturaba sin cesar, volvía a resurgir en sus mentes.

¿Qué le dirían a sus hijos, a sus familias?

Pensándolo bien, tomaron la decisión equivocada. Debían enfrentar todo a como de lugar.

Por ahora, deseaban disfrutar tal y como lo estaban haciendo... es este preciso momento...

_Pero…_

_Con tal de ser felices juntas, que más da…_

**(Yume kara samete mo - **_(Despertando de un sueño,_

**Kono te wo nobasu yo......) - **_Extendiendo nuestras manos)..._

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

Lo he pensado mejor, a partir de ahora, JAMAS aceptare un reto del Mayor, te vuelven loca.

Si hago un fic medio chapita con parejas extravagantes, que sea por mi cuenta XD

Bueno, segundo fic Lindy/Momoko en la sección en español de FF, pero somos pocos! XD

mm, sinceramente al principio lo hice con ganas, pero termine con muy pocas ^^U

Lo que es la inspi, no la tengo ni un ratito y ya la mendiga se va U¬¬

eeen fin, tan bien me parece raro la narración con la que lo hice oO

Ustedes dirán, como siempre, criticas constructivas, detallitos (que como siempre, intento hacer los fics lo mas neutro posibles), tomatazos, gritos (si ya se que no actualizo mucho y les vengo con esto, gomen u.u) y alguien (aunque sea una personita) que me suba el autoestima que lo tengo muy bajo Q Q

Ah y bueno, he de decir que perdí el reto del mayor, porque esto tiene 1800 y algo palabras, cuando debía tener 3.000 T T

pd: creo que no más retos por un BUEN tiempo =_=


End file.
